Zwyczajny poranek
by Lampira7
Summary: Zwykły poranek dla pewnego byłego wojskowego lekarza i jednego z braci Holmes.
**Tytuł:** Zwyczajny poranek

 **Oryginalny tytuł:** An Ordinary Morning

 **Autor:** E_Loveless

 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Czekam

 **Długość:** Miniaturka

 **Rating:** 12+

 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7

 **Beta:** Adelcia

 **Link:** archiveofourown works /5146361

 **Zwyczajny poranek**

Mycroft uśmiechnął się, gdy jego telefon zaczął wibrować w kieszeni marynarki. Wyjął go, przechadzając się po biurze. Obserwował jak Anthea siada za biurkiem, stojącym tuż za drzwiami i otwiera plik z rozkładem całego dnia w komputerze, nim nacisnął lekko guzik połączenia.

— Dzień dobry, mój drogi — powiedział, przeciągając swobodnie samogłoski.

— Cześć, Mycroft. Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam ci w pracy. — Głos Johna sączył się przez telefon. Niewyraźny i szorstki od snu.

— Nie czuj się winny. Wiesz, że z przyjemnością usłyszę twój głos, o każdej porze dnia — wymruczał. Jego uśmiech stał się szerszy, gdy usłyszał speszony kaszel po drugiej stronie.

— Tak, w porządku. Po prostu, cóż...

— Tak?

John umilkł, przed powiedzeniem:

— Po prostu, cóż... czy pamiętasz, co dokładnie stało się... z moimi ubraniami wczorajszej nocy?

Mycroft zanucił w zamyśleniu.

Wspominał, w każdym najdrobniejszym szczególe, pyszny wygląd jasnoniebieskiej koszuli, na lekko umięśnionych ramionach ( _koszmarny,_ szary sweter, został porzucony tuż za drzwiami) i przesunięcie palców po gładkiej, bladej skórze na ramionach i plecach. Pamiętał muśnięcie ust wzdłuż policzka Johna, przed wyszeptaniem mu do ucha: „Czy mogę?" Ostre, drażniące chwycenia ustami jego ucha, przed przeniesieniem się w dół po szyi, rozkoszując się zdyszaną odpowiedzią: „O Boże, _tak_ ". Jego zręczne palce, rozpięły spodnie kochanka, bawiąc się znalezioną tam wypukłością, dopóki penis Johna nie zaczął się unosić naprzeciw jego dłoni. Potem chwycił usta Johna, swoimi, w agresywnym pocałunku, rozsuwając zamek błyskawiczny w spodniach, pozwalając, by opadły na podłogę, co zostało niezauważone przez ich byłego nosiciela. Odsłonił dzięki temu, powoli kołyszące się biodra i ciężką erekcję.

Następnie przenieśli się na szezlong stojący przy kominku, gdzie zdjął ostatnie części ubrania, oddzielające go od wyśmienitego ciała Johna. Dalsza część nocy również była przyjemna. Wszystkie ubrania zostały całkowicie zapomniane, aż nastał ranek, kiedy został zmuszony do opuszczenia boku Johna, by pilnować bezpieczeństwa Wielkiej Brytanii.

— Mógłbym przysiąc, że powinny leżeć wokół drzwi, ponieważ pamiętam że ostatni raz właśnie tam... no wiesz — kontynuował John. — Możliwe jest, że pokojówki je zabrały?

— Nie. Nie zrobiłyby tego. Dostały wyraźne instrukcje, by nie wchodzić do pokoju, dopóki oboje go nie opuścimy. — Mycroft podkreślił to mocno, przyciągając kilka dokumentów na środek biurka, przeglądając i czytając je szybko, gdy słuchał przytłumionych odgłosów, poszukiwań Johna dobiegających przez telefon. — Czy musisz szybko wyjść, John? — spytał cierpliwie, choć znał już odpowiedź.

— Sherlock przed chwilą zadzwonił... oczywiście, Lestrade dał mu kolejną sprawę. Coś o kolejnym ciele znalezionym w kinie. Możliwy seryjny zabójca — prychnął, a Mycroft usłyszał odgłosy jedwabnego prześcieradła trzepoczącego w powietrzu, gdy John przeszukiwał łóżko. — Był tak podekscytowany, że rozłączył się bez podawania mi adresu, musiałem oddzwonić.

— Rozumiem — odpowiedział Mycroft, napotykając wzrok Anthea'i, gdy weszła cicho do biura i podała mu porządnie związany stos papierów.

Spojrzał na raport poranny, zwracając uwagę na dokładną godzinę, o której inspektor Leastrade szukał pomocy jego brata i późniejsze połączenie z telefonem Johna, które nastąpiło trzy minuty później dokładnie o piątej trzydzieści cztery. Sherlock musiał dzwonić, aż trzy razy, zanim John był na tyle obudzony, by odebrać telefon.

W przeszłości, jego brat udawał się na miejsce zbrodni, bez swojego wiernego bloggera, jeśli ten nie odebrał pierwszego telefonu. Wysyłał mu jedynie sms z żądaniem jego obecności w najbliższym czasie. Teraz, gdy John spędzał trzy lub cztery dni w mieszkaniu Mycrofta, Scherlock zaczynał dzwonić nieustanie do Johna, aż ten nie odebrał, by móc dobitniej domagać się jego uwagi, odciągając go od Mycrofta, tak jak tylko może to robić irytujący brat.

— To do niego podobne — dumał z ukrytą irytacją. — Możesz pożyczyć coś z mojej szafy, John.

John westchnął cierpliwie przed powiedzeniem:

— Dziękuję, Mycroft, ale ostatnim razem kiedy to zrobiłem, to Scherlock i Lestrade wspominali o tym przez kilka dni. I jesteś o wiele wyższy niż ja. Wyglądam jak dziecko przebierające się w ubrania rodziców, z tymi przydługimi rękawami i podłożonymi nogawkami spodni.

— Uważam, że wyglądałeś całkiem... uroczo.

John zaśmiał się niepewnie.

— Tak, jasne. Dokładnie pamiętam twój grymas i zmrużone oczy. Znam cię, Mycroft. Jeśli nie jest to trzyczęściowy, uszyty na miarę garnitur, to może być równie dobrze worek na ziemniaki z otworami.

— Oczywiście, doceniam wizualną precyzję, w dobrze skrojonym garniturze — odpowiedział jedwabistym głosem. — Musze jednak przyznać, że widok ciebie w moich koszulach, podobał mi się... powiedzmy, że w pierwotny sposób.

John westchnął w słuchawkę.

— Oh. — Można było usłyszeć jego zaskoczenie w głosie. — Naprawdę?

— W rzeczy samej.

— Hmmm... — Wydawało się, że John zagubił się w wspomnieniach. Mycroft oczami wyobraźni widział, jak zatrzymuje się przy łóżku i nieświadomie przesuwa dłoń po arkuszach ciemnoniebieskiego jedwabiu, wspominając bardzo satysfakcjonujące wydarzenia z ostatniej nocy. — Och! Mój Boże, jeśli się nie pośpieszę, to nie złapię Scherlocka na miejscu zbrodni.

Mycroft słuchał przez kilka chwil jak gorączkowo szuka ubrań, zanim zaproponował:

— Możesz założyć ubrania znajdujące się w białej komodzie po prawej stronie łóżka. Mogą lepiej na ciebie pasować, niż te które zazwyczaj noszę.

— Biała komoda? — zapytał John. — Och. Czy ona zawsze tutaj stała?

Mycroft nie odpowiedział, dalej sprawdzając sprawozdania i słuchając, jak John przeszedł przez łóżko i podszedł do szafy. Usłyszał dźwięk szybko otwieranej szuflady, zanim nastała cisza.

— Mycroft.

— Tak, kochany?

— Zniszczyłeś moje ubrania.

— Oczywiście, że nie. To byłoby marnotrawstwo. Kazałem je zabrać do lokalnego ośrodka dla bezdomnych pod wezwaniem świętego Bartłomieja. Wolontariusze byli bardzo wdzięczni.

— Mycroft! — fuknął John. Znajoma, znużona złość pobrzmiewała w jego głosie. — Nie miałeś prawa. Bardzo lubiłem te ubrania! Ten sweter był prezentem świątecznym i bym moim ulubionym. Przysięgam, ty i Scherlock...

— Przepraszam, że oddałem ten sweter. Gdybym wiedział, że tyle dla ciebie znaczy, to pozwoliłbym ci go zatrzymać na dłużej. — Być może, o jeden ułamek sekundy dłużej. Ten sweter był po prostu zbyt ohydny i wielkogabarytowy, by być noszonym przez Johna. — Wiem, że jesteś przywiązany do swoich swetrów, chociaż chciałbym cię bardzo przekonać do nienoszenia ich. Być może jednak, będziesz chciał wypróbować innych producentów. Jest tam piękny ciemnoniebieski kaszmirowy sweter, który podkreśli twoje oczy.

Usłyszał westchnięcie Johna, rozdrażnionego teraz przez obu braci Holmes, umieścił w następnej chwili słuchawkę na komodzie. John nucił z zamyśleniem, zanim znów się odezwał:

— Przyznam, że jest ładny. Powiedziałeś, kaszmir? Jakiej jest on marki... _Sunspel_?! Mycroft, kupiłeś mi sweter od... Musiał kosztować fortunę.

— Wybrałem taki, który idealnie do ciebie pasuje. Wiem, że lubisz, gdy swetry są nieco za duże, dlatego takie jest, choć wolałbym żeby były ciaśniejszy. – Nie był on tak dopasowany jak powinien być. Rzeczy, które robił dla Johna...

— Ja... Mycrosoft, to jest...

John westchnął i Mycroft usłyszał w jego głosie rezygnację. Uśmiechnął się ogromnie zadowolony, że przynajmniej od czasu do czasu mógł przekonać Johna do noszenia ekskluzywnych ubrań, na które zasługiwał. Mycroft uwielbiał rozpieszczać swojego kochanka, ale rzadko miał do tego okazję, ze względu na jego niezależność i dumę z samowystarczalności.

— Pieprzyć to — John ostatecznie przeklął. — Zakładam, że jest tu również bielizna i spodnie.

— Oczywiście.

Szelest materiału i stłumionych przekleństw, rozbrzmiał przez połączenie, gdy John szybko wyciągnął ubrania z komody, zakładając je.

— Wiesz, że będę miał z tego powodu wiele docinków — marudził.

Mycroft stłumił sentyment, który rozgrzewał go od środka, na dźwięk znanego mu, ironicznego tonu kochanka.

— Myślę, że zareagują lepiej niż sądzisz. Sherlock prawdopodobnie poczuje ulgę na zniknięcie tego okropnego skoczka i zatwierdziłby ten, gdybym nie miał w tym swojego udziału.

— W porządku. — John zachichotał. — Okej. Wierzę, że będzie dobrze. Idę.

— Wyśmienicie — zamruczał Mycroft otwierając odpowiedni program na komputerze, by uzyskać obraz z kamer monitoringu miejskiego, aby obserwować przybycie Johna na miejsce zbrodni. — Proszę, byś był ostrożny podczas tego dochodzenia, John. Bardzo polubiłem twoją obecność i chciałbym, żebyś również, chciał się ze mną dłużej spotykać.

— Tak jest — odpowiedział John, a Mycroft usłyszał rozbawienie w jego głosie. — Nie sądź jednak, że zapomniałem lub odpuściłem ci porwanie mojego swetra i spodni. Będziesz musiał mi to w jakiś sposób wynagrodzić.

— Moglibyśmy zjeść dzisiaj kolację u Giussepe. Już zarezerwowałem prywatny pokój o dziewiętnastej.

— Brzmi świetnie. Nie jestem dokładnie pewny, jak ta sprawa wpłynie na te plany, ale mam nadzieję, że uda mi się wyrwać na chwilę wytchnienia. Będę miał tort z Czarnego Lasu i być może będę miał ochotę nim się podzielić.

— Albo możemy zamówić dwa kawałki tortu i zabrać je do domu, by cieszyć się nimi i sobą nawzajem w spokoju — zasugerował Mycroft.

— O, tak. Zróbmy właśnie tak — odpowiedział ochoczo John. Odgłos zamykanych drzwi od sypialni rozbrzmiały echem na linii. — Rozłączam się. Porozmawiamy później?

— Oczywiście. Baw się polowaniem na morderców, mój drogi — powiedział Mycroft.

— A ty ciesz się manipulowaniem wyborami zagranicznymi i monitorowaniem działalności terrorystycznej, kochanie. Do zobaczenia wkrótce.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się delikatnie i odłożył telefon na biurko, spoglądając na email, który przed chwilą wysłała mu Anthea z przypomnieniem, że dzisiaj nie ma wolnego dnia.


End file.
